tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Base
Please, don't confuse with "turret". Sometimes they are used in the same context to refer to the same, but turrets are what protect the base, not the station itself, as well as a placeable weapon. Characteristics Bases are the places where you and bots spawn when starting a session and where you save when docking. This bases have two distictive station shapes (red-triagular form for alien bases and blue pentagon-circle for human bases) and are accompanied by a self-spawned turret to defend the players docked inside. Docking with a friendly base will refill all your energy and health as well as resetting weapons cooldown. You cannot dock with an enemy base (unless you change teams). Disposition 'The Squared Galaxy (from 2016 to ???):' At the beginning of the game, there were far more bases than currently, mainly due to the high number of sectors in minimap. Bases' turrets were powerful but not OP, firing only rifle. Also, in the very first months of the game human bases were red-pentagonal, as well as the ships. Later this was changed into the current blue ones. In the first alpha release, there were 6 bases per team, but after the 8th of January 2018 the number was reduced to 5 per team. During this time bases were made more secure by making turrets much tougher, needing a Gravity Bomb (at that time it costed only 80k $) or a Railgun (removed weapon which was basically a single use rifle that costed 200k $ money and was an insta-kill-for-not-shielded-targets (with the old shield that blocked all damage)) to kill it alone, or having 12.4 hull (since energy upgrades were not available so weapons couldn't be upgraded) or working in a team. You were able to dock with base by pressing Q. Alien bases have been always located in the North-West of the galaxy and humans bases in the South East. However, after the update to 7x7 sectors bases' disposition has been like this: *'Alien bases': **'C3 '(where new players spawn, average in protection and comodity to go into any sector). **'A2' (the safest and most protected in most cases, but makes it more difficult to reach the other corner of the galaxy unless you use the wormhole). **'D1' (average protection, you can reach most sectors, but the South corners will be more difficult to reach). **'A5' and F2 (the less protected sectors, but very useful for immediately attacking the enemy (specially B6 and G3), very far away one from another). *'Human bases': **'E5' (where new players spawn, average in protection and comodity to go into any sector). **'G6' (the safest and most protected in most cases, but makes it more difficult to reach the NW corner of the galaxy unless you use the wormhole). **'D7' (average protection and you can reach most sectors, but the North of the Galaxy will be more difficult to reach). **'B6' and G3 (the less protected sectors, but very useful for immediately attacking the enemy (specially A5 and F2), very far away one from another). Bases were made even safer by giving the players a shield protection for a few seconds to avoid mines placed in the spawning place killing you; and by avoiding gravity bombs creating singularities near bases (in a 500 radius). However, due to an exploit people used to avoid the oponnent killing its turret (basically docking and undocking every second), shield efectiveness was reduced to 75%. After an update in middle August bases' turrets were given more weapons and reduced its HP by a half, making them more difficult to kill by the "One orbits, the other shoots from a further distance" strategy, but easier to kill alone. approximately at the same time the button for docking was changed to X due to using Q and E to juke. After several updates in late May now bots spawn and protect the turret by shielding. 'The Circular Galaxy (???):' This is not still implemented, so we will not be able to confirm or guess their positions until it's finished. We can only extrapolate that Alien bases would be still in the North-West and Humans' in the South-East. Base Menus *Home *Shop *Quests *Stats Menu *Achievements Menu *More Menu Category:Maps